Vers l'Aube d'Une Nouvelle Vie
by Tymara
Summary: Sea, sex and sun...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est un OS que j'ai fais sur un de mes autres blogs (voir profil). Il me tient vraiment à coeur alors j'ai décidé de vous le poster.

XOXO Tymara

\- Mais ma chérie, reste un peu avec nous !

\- Non maman, je ne peux pas. J'étais venue vous apporter cette lettre et d'habitude vous n'êtes pas à la maison à cette heure-là. Je ne voulais pas vous voir.

\- Mais Léa, ça fait cinq ans que tu n'es pas venue, les habitudes changent en cinq ans. Les gens aussi. Regarde-toi, tu es devenue encore plus belle que tu ne l'étais déjà. Tu es resplendissante. Tu ne veux pas nous présenter ton amie au moins ? Il y a tellement de souffrance dans ton regard !

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai explosé. Nous étions au milieu du salon, j'avais encore ma veste sur le dos et mon sac à la main. Je faisais face à mes parents et je sentais les yeux de Nicki dans mon dos. _

\- Vous voulez que je vous parle ? Très bien, mais je ne veux aucun commentaire et aucune interruption. En fait, je ne veux plus aucun mot de votre part à partir de maintenant.

_J'ai fermé les yeux, posé mon sac, et j'ai commencé calmement._

\- Il y a deux ans, j'étais à une conférence pour une formation pour le boulot. Je suis descendue à la cafétéria, mais toutes les tables étaient prises. Sauf une. Je me suis assise et j'ai commandé un café viennois et un verre de jus d'abricot. J'ai commencé à boire en lisant. Puis, il s'est assis devant moi. Sans me demander la permission, sans un mot. J'ai continué à lire an faisant comme si de rien n'était. La première chose qu'il m'a dire c'est: "Si ta vie devait être une oeuvre d'art, laquelle tu choisirait ?". Du tac-au-tac, sans lever les yeux de mon livre et dans l'espoir de le faire taire, j'ai répondu: "Une comédie musicale"." Pourquoi ?", m'a-t-il demandé. A ce moment-là, je me fichais du fait qu'il soit un parfait inconnu. J'ai levé les yeux de mon bouquin et j'ai vrillé mon regard dans le sien. " Parce que c'est un mélange de chant, de danse, de théâtre et de film, de passion, d'amour et d'espoir.". Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais. J'ai vu son regard se mettre à briller. J'avais l'impression de toujours l'avait connu. Alors, il a sorti une petite boîte de sa poche et m'a demandé: "Veux-tu m'épouser ?". Et à ce moment-là, j'ai su. J'ai su que toutes ces histoires sur les vies antérieures étaient vraies. Qua tout se répète à chaque fois que l'on revient sur Terre. Tout ça, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Et dans mon coeur. Je ne connaissais rien de lui, mais je savais déjà tout. Alors, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il était, sans même avoir connaissance de son nom, j'ai dit oui. Ses yeux brillaient, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux. Il m'a passé la bague au doigt, s'est levé et a commencé à partir. Au dernier moment, il s'est retourné et m'a lancé: " Au fait, je m'appelle Neal. Neal Jones." et il est parti. Je l'ai revu le soir, il m'attendait devant la salle de conférence. Il m'a raccompagnée chez moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Alors il est monté. Et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés. Nous avons appris à nous connaître au fil des mois. Nous nous sommes mariés à Las Vegas. Et nous sommes restés aux Etats-Unis. Pas à Vegas bien sûr, mais la Californie nous a conquis, Los Angeles pour être plus précise. Nous passions notre temps à surfer, à boire, faire la fête. Puis nous avons commencé à travailler. Je donnais des cours à des enfants dans des quartiers pauvres et lui était ambulancier. Un jour, je suis allée faire une visite de contrôle chez ma gynécologue. Comme à chaque visite médicale, on était ensemble. C'est là qu'on a appris que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse. Nous avons été choqués tous les deux, mais la joie a vite pris le dessus. Cela faisait 25 semaines que j'avais ce petit être dans mon ventre. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison, plus heureux que jamais. Nous avons passé la soirée à écouter de la musique. On avait même scotché des écouteurs sur mon ventre. On s'est endormis tard ce soir-là. Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée seule dans le lit. Il m'ait laissé un petit mot adorable pour me dire qu'il était parut surfer et qu'il n'avait pas voulu me réveiller. J'ai souri et j'ai décidé d'aller le rejoindre. Je nous ai préparé un pique-nique et je suis partie. Arrivée à la plage, je l'ai cherché de partout, mais il n'y était pas. Je l'ai alors appelé en faisant le tour de la plage. Et j'ai entendu son téléphone sonner. J'ai repéré ses affaires, à quelques mètres de moi. Je scrutait la mer, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, ou au moins sa planche. Mais non. Rien. J'ai alors tout remballé, en refusant d'admettre l'évidence: il n'était plus là. Je suis revenue le lendemain, tôt le matin. J'ai marché le long de la plage. Et je l'ai vue. Sa planche. J'ai couru jusqu'à elle, je me fichait bien pas mal d'être enceinte à ce moment-là. J'ai passé la journée entière à la plage, à surfer avec sa planche. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la suite. Je crois que j'ai appelé la police pour qu'elle fouille la mer. Ils on retrouvé son corps, il avait été emporté pas le courant. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je l'ai fait incinérer, je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Je savais aussi qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Le dimanche suivant, je suis retournée à la plage. Mon ventre s'était arrondi d'un coup et j'avais du mal à porter la planche et l'urne. Un jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus me proposa son aide. Je trouvais bizarre que quelqu'un se balade sur la plage à l'aube, mais bon, elle était peut-être insomniaque, qui sait ? Elle m'a donc porté la planche et nous avons marché jusqu'à la mer. au moment où les vague ont commencé à nous lécher les pieds, je me suis agenouillée sur le sol. La jeune femme a posé la planche à plat par-terre et j'ai mis l'urne dessus. Nous sommes restées un moment dans le silence, puis j'ai enlevé ma robe et j'ai commencé à avancer dans l'eau en maillot de bain. L'eau, et donc la planche, m'arrivaient à la poitrine lorsque je me suis arrêtée. " Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu choisirais comme oeuvre d'art pour faire ta vie. Alors je vais faire comme tu aurais fait pour moi: je vais créer une comédie musicale. Je vais raconter à quel point tu es un homme généreux. Je vais prouver au monde entier que les âmes soeurs existent et qu'elles se retrouvent à chaque réincarnation. Je te promets d'essayer d'être heureuse. Je vais élever ton fils et je lui dirai à quel point tu étais un homme merveilleux. Parce que, oui, je sens que c'est un garçon. Je ne sais pas où tu es, si tu peux me voir ou même m'entendre, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Je t'aime. Et chaque nuit j'observerai le ciel à la recherche de ton étoile.". A ce moment-là, j'ai poussé la planche vers l'océan et je suis retournée sur la plage pour la regarder s'éloigner. Elle fonçait vers le lever de soleil, vers l'aube d'une nouvelle vie. Et tout m'est revenu. Toutes nos autres vies, toujours les mêmes schémas. J'ai eu le souffle coupé et j'ai du m'assoir pour ne pas tomber tellement ma tête tournait . " Ca va ?". Je voyais défiler tous ces moments devant mes yeux, toutes nos histoires. Et à chaque fois, l'un de nous deux mourrait. Et l'autre se suicidait peu après. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence encore une fois, et je saillais que j'allais tout faire pour lutter contre ce destin. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais cru au destin. Pour moi, c'est l'excuse de ceux qui ne veulent pas contrôler leur vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, à ce moment-là, je me sentais entière. J'ai levé les yeux vers l'océan, vers la planche qui n'était plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Je me suis levée et je me suis mise à hurler. "Je t'aime ! On se retrouvera, je te le promets, mais pas tout de suite ! Je te jure que j'y arriverai cette fois ! Je le ferai pour toi et pour notre fils ! Je t'aime Neal !". Et là, un miracle s'est produit. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas un pet d'air, une bourrasque m'a secoué les cheveux et m'a envoyé une odeur que je n'oublierai jamais. Un mélange de soleil, de mer, de sourire et de chaleur. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus m'a prise dans ses bras et j'ai pleuré sur son épaule. Elle m'a raccompagnée chez moi et 'a pas voulu me laisser tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre que je ne ferai pas de bêtises. Elle est revenue le lendemain avec le petit-déjeuner. Elle a carrément enfoncé ma porte tellement elle tapait fort ! "Mademoiselle ? Je sais que vous êtes là ! C'est Nicki, la femme qui a porté votre planche hier à la plage ! Je suis venue voir comment vous alliez. ". Je lui ai ouvert ma porte, et je ne la lui ai plus jamais refermée. Elle s'appelait Nicki Jordans, elle avait 28 ans et elle vivait ici depuis peu. Elle m'a aidée à me reconstruire, à ranger la maison. Et, petit à petit, ses vêtements ont remplacé ceux de Neal dans les placards. Il y avait deux brosses à dents dans la salle de bain et des gels douche féminins. Nous nous sommes rapprochées, doucement mais sûrement. Mais c'est le jour de l'accouchement que tout a changé. Nicki a été là du début à la fin. C'est que je l'ai vue avec mon fils dans les bras que j'ai compris. Elle était ma nouvelle famille. Elle m'a tendu mon fils en disant: "Tiens, il n'a pas encore de prénom, j'attendais que tu te réveilles. Mais j'ai pensé que... enfin, il pourrait se faire appeler Neal Junior. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ton ex-mari, mais j'ai vu des photos et, je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais mais il lui ressemble beaucoup...". J'ai regardé mon bébé qui dormait dans mes bras. Elle avait raison, c'était le portrait craché de Neal. "Coucou Junior". Nicki a souri et elle s'est approchée pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai levé mon visage vers elle et j'a fait je geste le plus naturel du monde. Je l'ai embrassée. J'aimait Nicki. Autant que Neal et autant que Junior. Et, au moment où je l'embrassais, j'ai encore senti cette odeur. Je suis sortie de la maternité une semaine plus tard, en pleine forme, avec mon bébé et la femme de ma vie avec moi. J'étais comblée, car je savais que Neal était constamment avec moi et qu'il le serait toujours. je lui avait promis d'être heureuse, et j'avais tenu ma promesse. Je suis venue vous donner cette enveloppe aujourd'hui pour une seule raison: Nicki voulait vous rencontrer. Elle contient des billets pour Los Angeles, des entrées gratuites pour la première de ma comédie musicale à Broadway, d'autres entrées pour voir le film adapté de cette comédie à Hollywood, je faire-part de naissance de Junior et un faire-part de mariage pour mon mariage avec Nicki qui aura lieu dans un mois. Au fond, j'ai toujours su que vous seriez là à mon mariage. "

_Voilà Junior, tu voulais savoir comme s'était passé ma rencontre avec tes grand-parents, je te l'ai racontée. Tu connais aussi l'histoire de ton père et celle des tes deux mamans qui seront toujours là avec toi._

**Sur la plage de Los Angeles, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commencent à montrer le bout de leur nez, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus pleure en regardant l'océan. Les gouttes s'écrasent sur la lettre que sa mère lui a laissée, avec un testament dans lequel elle lui demande de jeter ses cendres à la mer et d'être heureux. Il regarde sa femme et ses filles, et il se dit que lui aussi il a réussit sa promesse. Il ouvre une deuxième lettre, écrite par la main de sa mère adoptive cette fois. Elle lui dit juste que dans le tiroir de son bureau dans lequel il y a un double fond contenant les bagues de mariage et de fiançailles de tous ses parents et un livre vierge. Dans lequel il pourra écrire sa vie. Parce que c'est cette oeuvre d'art là qu'elle aurait voulu pour la vie de son fils. **

**Sur la plage de Los Angeles, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commencent à montrer le bout de leur nez, un vieil homme blond aux yeux bleus souri en regardant l'océan. Il a de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et il sait qu'il ne verra pas le zénith, mais il est heureux. Il sait qu'il va revoir sa femme et ses trois parents. Alors, il se couche sur le radeau fait des planches de tous ceux qu'il aiment et il se laisse porter par le courant.**

**_VERS L'AUBE D'UNE NOUVELLE VIE..._**


	2. Explications

_**Coucou !**_

_**Non, ce n'est pas une suite, désolée... **_

_**Comme plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait la remarque, il n'y a pas beaucoup de rapport avec Castle...**_

_**Voici quelques explications:**_

**_Comme vous les savez, Fanfiction est un sit qui permet d'écrire des fictions à partir de quelque chose déjà existant. Hors, cet OS sort entièrement de mon imagination ! J'ai donc été obligée de mettre une catégorie... Pourquoi Castle ? Comme vous le savez tous (bawi, on a bien le droit de rêver non ? Si il y a des mecs dans la salle, manifestez-)vous !), Castle est un écrivain (jusque-là, pas de problème). Ses livres sont sortis DANS LA VRAIE VIE (si si) et le personnage principal s'appelle Nikki Heat. C'est d'elle que je me suis inspirée pour faire mon personnage de Nikki à mwa..._**

**_CQFD._**

**_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas faire apparaitre notre beau gosse international... Au pire, imaginez que c'est lui dans le personnage de Neal ! (qui, lui, est en fait inspiré de Neal Caffrey dans FBI: Duo très spécial, m'enfin...)_**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


End file.
